Kto by się złego wilka bał?
→ Odcinek IV ← ↓ Kto by się złego wilka bał? ↓ ← Poszukiwania kwiatu paproci → Im dalej w las, tym więcej grzybów Jest wieczór. Wiatr delikatnie powiewa między drzewami. Po ostatnim zadaniu wszyscy dostali wolne i odsypiali noc na bagnach. Jedynie prowadzący nie próżnował. Jeff zdecydował się na trening. Ubrany w czarny strój na siłownie podciągał się na gałęzi drzewa. Jeff – 47, 48, 49… ??? – 50! Chase spuścił się z gałęzi wyżej. Wisiał do góry nogami tuż obok prowadzącego. Jeff puścił gałąź. Wylądował z rozłożonymi rękami. Chase podciągnął się, złapał wyższą gałąź w ręce, zawisł w podchwycie. Zrobił fikołka na gałęzi po czym wylądował. Jeff – Oszczędź mi akrobatycznego show *powiedział klaszcząc* Chase – Muszę utrzymywać sprawność :D Jeff otarł pot z czoła. Jeff – Utrzymasz sprawność na dzisiejszym zadaniu, pokażesz swoją siłę. Chase oparł się plecami o drzewo. Chase – To nie mogę się doczekać *klasnął i wycofał się w krzaki* Jeff – I zaczynamy 4. Odcinek… No może poczekamy do rana… Intro... Dom z konarem w oknie: 159x159px Drużyna tak jak wszystkie inne spała. Po całonocnym wyzwaniu na bagnach spali przez cały dzień i kolejną noc. Tak zadziałał na nich ten klimat… Był już ranek. Pierwsze osoby zaczęły się budzić… Rouse podniosła się z łóżka, odruchowo sięgnęła po swoją srebrną walizkę. Rouse – Dziś nikt nie psocił… Dobrze :> Exri nagle pojawiła się w błysku światła obok Łowczyni Ufo. Exri – Hej Rouse :3 Rouse wyjęła z kieszeni… papierek uniwersalny i dotknęła skóry Exri. Exri – Co robisz?! Rouse – Nie tak głośno, obudzisz resztę! Rouse spojrzała na papierek, był czerwony… Rouse – To znaczy, że… Villis donośnym kliknięciem oznajmił, że dopiął protezę. Wyprostował się. Villis – Znowu jakieś eksperymenty biologicznie? Rouse – Tym razem chemiczne :D Exri przewróciła oczami. Nagle Alexis pisnął i usiadł na swoim łóżku. Dziewczyna miał niebieską twarz i czarne, wykropkowane oczka. Villis - Co jest? Alexis chwiejnie zszedł z łóżka. Alexis – Miałem koszmar… Retrospekcja: Alexis idzie przez las. Jest cicho. Wokół tajemnicza mgła. Nagle spomiędzy drzew wychodzi postać w szarej sukni. Alexis – Kto ty? Postać otwiera szeroko oczy i z wyciągniętymi rękami biegnie na Alexisa. '' Rouse – To tyle? Nawet nie brzmi strasznie… Alexis – Las chce mnie wystraszyć. Exri zaśmiała się. Exri – Dramatyzujesz… Na pewno nie jest tak źle. ' ' Bedif – No chyba tak. Zdecydowanie przesadzasz *chłopak podniósł się z łóżka, nie widać twarzy* Villis – O jejku! Bedif! Alexis – Fuj! Kamera pokazuje plecy Bedifa. Bedif – O co chodzi? Skupcie się na śnie Alexisa, a nie na mnie… Alexis podał chłopakowi lusterko. Bedif miał na policzku żółta narośl przypominającą hubę. Bedif – Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Rouse – Zakażony! *wyjęła z walizki maskę tlenową, szybko ją założyła* Odsunąć się! Reszta drużyny cofnęła się. Bedif – Co teraz? Rouse – Zobaczysz…' '''Dom z dziurą w dachu: 159x159px W tym domku było o dziwo spokojnie. Krystynka razem z Melody znikły na stołówce. Cole i Thomas siedzieli razem w domku, zaś Nissa i Rain rozmawiały na ,,werandzie” Najpierw u panów: Cole siedział na łóżku wyraźnie zmartwiony. Thomas przysiadł się do niego. Thomas – Ziom, coś nie tak? Cole – Eh… Nic nie poradzisz… Thomas – No mów *szturchnął Cole’a w ramię* Cole – No chodzi o to ostatnie zadanie… Pamiętam, że walczyłem z magicznym kwiatem, ale wszyscy chyba myślą, że coś mi się zdawało :< Thomas podrapał się po brodzie. Thomas – Rain i Krystynka mówią, że dostałeś jakimś proszkiem… Cole wstał. Cole – Ale tutaj chodzi, że ja naprawdę to widziałem! To mi się nie zdarzało! Thomas – To tak jak po dragach… Cole strzelił facepalma. Cole – Zmieńmy temat… Thomas ożywił się. Thomas – Ok… Co sądzisz o… naszych laskach z drużyny XD Cole spojrzał dziwnie na kolegę. Thomas – No wiesz. Nissa jest spoko. Cole odchrząknął. Cole – No całkiem, całkiem *zarumienił się lekko* Tym czasem na zewnątrz… Nissa i Rain siedzą razem. Rain – Chodzi o to, że Thomas jest taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaki słodki ^^ Nissa uśmiechnęła się lekko. Nissa – Jest w porzo, ale… Rain – Ale co? *spojrzała na koleżankę* Nissa – Ale chyba wolę kogoś innego. Rain – Kogo ^^? Nissa wyszeptała coś Rain na ucho. Nissa – Nie mów mu. Rain – Ok :> ' Domek porośnięty mchem: 159x159px Drużyna powoli budziła się. Nookie – Jaki spokój bez tego Setha. Ildefons – Oddałbym krocie aby nie przypominać sobie o tamtej istocie. Sail zszedł z łóżka. Sail – Mimo wszystko był członkiem naszej drużyny. William – Tak, a my przegraliśmy i jesteśmy osłabieni. Sail – Właśnie! Constance zaszła chłopaków od tyłu. Położyła Sailowi rękę na ramieniu. Constance – Wiem, że na co dzień nie przegrywacie, ale ten program jest inny… William – Na co dzień William Prince nie spotyka takiego plebsu. Nookie – Mówisz o nas? *pomachała wyszczerzona* William – Nie skomentuje *rzucił wymowne spojrzenie Constance i Sailowi* Constance – Musimy się zrehabilitować po ostatnim wyzwaniu. Ildefons – Słusznie. Nie poradziliśmy sobie na moczarach, gdy zniknęliśmy w bagiennych oparach. William – To już się nie powtórzy… Nookie zaklaskała. Nookie – Ok… Mamy ranek, przespaliśmy chyba dość dużo po ostatnim zadaniu, więc trzeba by coś zjeść. Ildefons przełknął tabletki na serce. Ildefons – Jestem dobry w gotowaniu i też zwykłym przyrządzaniu. Constance – Ok. Idę z tobą Xiąże. Constance wyszła za Xięciem z domu. William – Cze… kaj… Sail – Co, myślałeś, że porobicie coś razem? William westchnął. William – Chętnie bym z nią popracował. Nookie przyskoczyła do Williama. Nookie – Głowa do góry! Możesz pomóc mi czesać mech ^^ William/ Sail – Co?! Nookie – Pstro. Uklękła z grzebykiem nad ,,wysepką” mchu i zaczęła ją czesać. Sail – Wycofajmy się powoli *wycofał się z Williamem* Stołówka: 159x159px Na stołówce urzęduje Krystynka. Babsztyl stoi przy garach w czasie gdy Melody nakrywa do stołu. Krystynka – Już ciągnę tę farsę drugi dzień. Cały poranek i ostatnie zadanie z uśmiechem -,- Krystynka zamieszała drewnianą łyżką w garze. Krystynka – Zaraz tu będą… Melody zajrzała do kuchni. Melody – Jak ci idzie Krystynko? Krystynka – Jest super *wyszczerzyła się* Wołaj resztę. Melody – Okej *wybiegła ze stołówki* Po chwili cała drużyna Złych Wilków była na stołówce, ponownie czekał na nich Szwedzki Stół. Nissa – Wow. Ponownie nie wierzę w to co widzę O_O Thomas – Uwierz *rzucił przechodząc obok* ' Krystynka – Słuchajcie kochani! Rain – Tak? ^^ Krystynka – Zróbmy sobie wspólne zdjęcie, do puki jesteśmy w komplecie :> Nissa – Co?! Cole – Nie marudź, jeszcze nie usiedliśmy *sam odszedł od stołu* Krystynka zdążyła już ustawić aparat na statywie, włączyła samowyzwalacz. '' '' Krystynka – Stajemy razem. Melody – O, integracja! Złe Wilki ustawili się razem. Krystynka – Mówimy dżem... nie, nie, to zbyt dużo cukru… Marmolada! Nie, to też słodkie… Frużelina… Gorsze! O wiem powidła! NIE! Nie, mówcie konfitura. Kon-fitura. Złe Wilki – Kon-fitura Flesz błysnął, zdjęcie zrobiło się. Krystynka – Jej ^^ *pobiegła po aparat.* Nissa szepnęła do Cole’a. Nissa – Dłużej już się chyba nie dało stać przed tym aparacie. Cole – Dobrze, że ustawiła samowyzwalacz na tyle czasu… Razem usiedli do stołu (reszta drużyny też usiadła) ' 159x159px Na stołówkę wchodzą Baba Jagi. Brakuje Rouse i Bedifa. Melody macha do Villisa. Dziewczyna zdecydowała na chwile wstać od stołu. Melody – Brakuje ci drużyny… Villis – No bo… mamy problem… Na stołówkę Rouse wtacza dużą plastikową kulę ze znakiem skażenia biologicznego. W środku siedzi Bedif z żółtą naroślą na twarzy. Alexis – Fuj! Omg, zabierzcie tego paskudka z przed moich oczu. O bosh, oby zarodniki grzybka nie były zaraźliwe O_O Pojawienie się plastikowej kuli wzbudziło sensacje. Złe Wilki wstali od stołu, a Constance i Ildefons wyszli z kuchni. Rain – Ale to straszne :< Ildefons – Racja, toż to jakaś abominacja! Bedif westchnął, bezgłośnie, kula tłumi dźwięki… Constance – Co mu się stało? Rouse zadowolona z możliwości poprowadzenia wykładu podskoczyła (popychając tym samym kulę, przez co Bedif przewrócił się) Rouse – A zatem nasz eko chłoptaś miał kontakt z rzadką, inwazyjną odmianą grzyba Laetiporus sulphureus lub potocznie żółciaka siarkowego… Albo huby siarkowej… Tak czy siak, zrobiłam szybkie badanie tej odmiany *wyjęła z kieszeni probówkę z żółtym kawałkiem grzybka* i okazało się, że odmianę można usunąć. Cole – To chyba dobrze? Rouse – Tak, ale możliwe jest to tylko w czasie gdy owocnik jest młody. Ta odmiana osiągnie stan dorosły w 2 tyg, trzeba ją przed tym usunąć… Constance – To znaczy, że młodemu zostały niespełna 2 tyg. w programie? Melody – O jejku, przecież to show potrwa dłużej niż dwa tygodnie. Villis westchnął. Villis – To znaczy, że Bedif może nam pomagać jeszcze tylko tydzień… Bedif zrobił smutną minkę. Zaczął machać rękami. Villis – Ale stwierdził, że się nie podda i będzie z nami do końca *zacisnął pięść* Rouse – Do jego końca :D Wszyscy westchnęli. Constance – Ok, kończmy tą wystawę, wracajmy do swoich zajęć, zanim… Nagle rozległ się gwizdek, Jeff wzywał zawodników na zadanie. Krystynka – A masz ci los! Nie zdążyliśmy zjeść śniadanka. Thomas – Zostanie na wieczór *rzucił i wyszedł ze stołówki* Zawodnicy wyszli, nie zauważyli jak dwie czarne łapy wysunęły się z okienka na brudne naczynia i wciągnęły do okienka talerz z jajecznicą… ' Zbiórka: 159x159px159x159px159x159px Do zawodników stojących przed bramą dołączyła reszta Czerwonych Kapturków, od razu zapytali czemu Bedif, jest w kuli. Constance wyjaśniła im wszystko. Wtedy wszyscy się uciszyli… Jeff wyszedł zza rogu. Tradycyjnie w nowym stroju. Miał szaro-białą sportową bluzę, szare dżinsy i szare buty z żarówiastymi, zielonymi wstawkami. (No i of course perfekcyjną fryzurę). Nookie – Jaki cudny kostium ^^ Jeff – Miło, że ktoś docenia mój outfit. Alexis – Ile płacisz stylistą? Jeff – Sam się ubieram. Alexis – Okej ^^ Nissa tupnęła nogą. Nissa – Może zamiast gadać z babochłopem o modzie opowiesz nam o zadaniu. Jeff – Eh, ta młodzież… Krystynka – Jestem od ciebie o kilka zer starsza! Jeff – Zapewne, ja jestem przed trzydziestką :D Tym razem tupnął Cole. Cole – Błagam tłumacz zadanie. Thomas – Po co? Pewnie znowu będziemy czegoś szukać. Jeff – To ci dopiero uwaga, zmotywuje mnie do wymyślania lepszych zadań. Exri – Co? Znowu będą poszukiwania? *spuściła ręce* Jeff – Nie, żartowałem :> To by było nudne, poza tym ostatnio przedzieraliście się w dużej mierze przez bagna… William – Mów o szczegółach. Jeff – Dzisiaj sprawdzimy waszą pracę zespołową, ale najpierw… Losowanie. Zapraszam przedstawicieli drużyn. Na przód wyszli William, Cole i Villis. Z drzewa zeskoczył Chase z czarnym workiem. Villis – Polowałeś na dzięcioły? Chase przetarł przeciwsłoneczne okulary. Villis – Czyli nie. William – Pytam się co mamy zrobić. Jeff – Macie włożyć rękę, złapać coś i to wyciągnąć… Szybko. William podszedł do Chase, wyciągnął z worka garść słomy/siana. William – Co?! Jeff – Nic nie mówię… Villis? Villis wyjął z worka deseczkę. Villis – Drewno, oby nie było siekier *zaśmiał się* Cole podszedł do Chase’a, wyjął z worka cegłówkę. Cole – Cegła? Asasyński napad z cegłą w ręku? Nookie zaklaskała stojąc wśród Czerwonych Kapturków. Nookie – Assasin ^^ Cole – Tja… Sail podniósł z ziemi sianko. Sail – Wyjaśnisz już nam po co te akcesoria? Jeff – Dopiero gdy dotrzemy na miejsce, mam też dobre wieści. Idziemy dziś piechotą. Melody – Czemu to dobre wieści? Constance – Bo im mniej spalin, tym las jest weselszy *powiedziała z kamienną twarzą* Jeff – Mój ekspert też tak twierdzi *spojrzał na Chase’a* Chase uśmiechnął się, błysnął ząbkami. ' Droga na zadanie, ścieżka za stołowką: 159x159px159x159px159x159px Okazało się, że za stołówką znajduje się wąska ścieżka. Jeff poprowadził nią zawodników. Szli w dwóch rzędach. Na samym końcu była drużyna Baba Jag. Villis toczył Bedifa, który musiał nieustannie przebierać nogami lub podskakiwać nad korzeniem… Villis – Ciężko ci, co nie? Bedif pokiwał głową. Villis – Zabawne, że kula tłumi dźwięki tylko od środka. No wiesz, ja cię nie słyszę a ty mnie tak… Bedif wzruszył ramionami. Villis – Zobaczymy na czym będzie polegało zadanie, czy nam pomożesz… Bedif spuścił głowę, Villis pchał dalej. ' ' Trochę przed Bedifem i Villisem szedł Alexis, rozmawiał z Exri. :D> Alexis – No więc… Exri. Kiedy nauczyłaś się teleportować? Exri na ostatnim zadaniu *zakręciła gałązka w ręku* Alexis – To czadowe. O Em Dżi. Myślisz, że mogłabyś się przenieść do Pażyra i kupić mi buty, albo bluzeczkę? Exri – Na razie tego nie kontroluję… I mówi się Paryż ^_* Alexis zaśmiał się. Alexis – Oj, my przyjaciółki nie musimy się poprawiać :> Exri zaśmiała się sztucznie. W środku pochodu parami szły Złe Wilki. Cole szedł z Nissą, idący przed nimi Thomas co chwile oglądał się przez ramię. Cole - …A ja jej wtedy mówię, że jest walnięta i popycham ją. Spadła na wóz z choinkami. Nissa zaśmiała się. Nissa – Dobrze, że twoja siostrzyczka odpadła. Od początku dawała się wszystkim we znaki. Cole – No. Bedif przyszedł do mnie, do wroga, wypytać o nią. Dzięki temu ona odpadła. Nissa – Tym bardziej szkoda, że to go spotkało :< Thomas przewrócił oczami po tym jak znów się odwrócił. Rain szturchnęła go w bok. Rain – Co ty taki nachmurzony? Thomas – Po prostu. Rain – O, już nie zgrywaj takiego twardziela. Wiem, że w głębi duszy jesteś kochany <3 Thomas – Mój kuzyn cierpiał na to samo -,- Rain – Nie łam się. Jesteś twardy i miły. To rzadkie połączenie. Jesteś wyjątkowy :) Thomas – Jak ona? *wskazał na Krystynkę, która razem z Melody obierała szyszki, by dostać się do nasion* Rain – Ty jesteś wyjątkowy w pozytywny sposób ^^ Thomas lekko uśmiechnął się. Thomas – Dzięki… Szli dalej. Na samym przedzie, tuż za Jeffem szły Czerwone Kapturki. Nookie szła z Xięciem. Słuchała z zapartym tchem… Ildefons – Chylę czoła przed pracą dzięcioła. On ciągle w drzewo puka, wtedy kiedy czegoś szuka. A takie stukanie jest dla mego ucha przyjemne, niesłychanie. Nookie – Ale z ciebie Xiąże poeta. Ildefons wyprostował się, przeczesał dłonią włosy. Ildefons – Droga życiowa nie jest pusta, gdy ma się poezje na ustach. Nookie – Dokładnie. Zgadzam się z Xięciem. Szli tak dalej… Przed nimi szli William i Sail, patrzyli na Constance, która szła z głową uniesioną do góry. Sail – Ciekawe czego szuka. William – Wsłuchuje się w szepty koron drzew. Sail spojrzał dziwnie na kolegę. William – No co? Tak mi mówiła. William Prince jej wierzy! Sail – Spoko *uśmiechnął się* Mamy szczęście co do drużyny. William – Czemuż to? *założył ręce* Sail – Wszyscy jesteśmy dość normalni, w porównaniu do reszty :D William wymownie spojrzał na Nookie, która celowała z procy w krzaczek jeżyn. Nookie – I macie nie kłóć nikogo po butach! Hahahahaha! Sail odwrócił się do Williama. Sail – No i tak to lepsze niż inni… William odchrząknął. William – Pewnie. Constance szła przed nimi, dalej patrzyła w górę. Nagle nastąpiła na korzeń i… poleciała w tył. William złapał ją. Kolumna na chwilę zatrzymała się. Rouse krzyknęła z końca. Rouse – Ruchy tam! William i Constance spojrzeli sobie w oczy. William – Chodź ostrożniej :) Constance – Dobrze, dzięki :) William złapał Constance pod rękę i ruszyli, kolumna ruszyła. Tylko teraz Sail szedł sam… ' Kolumna szła dalej… Teren obozu, polana: 159x159px159x159px159x159px Szli, szli, aż doszli na dużą, tym razem płaską polanę. Polana była ogrodzona płotem wskazywało to na to, że należała do obozu. Za płotem, na prawo od ścieżki płynął znany zawodnikom strumyk. Zawodnicy ustawili się drużynami. Jeff stanął przed nimi. Jeff – Witajcie na polu namiotowym! Wszyscy spojrzeli jeszcze raz na płaską polanę. Gdzieś mniej więcej na jej centrum stały 3 białe parawany rozdzielające kawał łąki na 3 sektory. Melody – Widzę jakieś 3 strefy. Będziemy robili coś tak by inni nie widzieli? Jeff – Tak. Każda drużyna dostanie jedną strefę. Zadanie będzie wymagało sprawnej pracy zespołowej! Baba Jagi spojrzeli na Bedifa w kuli… Cole – Dobra. Zaskocz nas. Jaki związek z zadaniem będzie miała cegła? *podniósł w górę cegłówkę* Sail – I siano *podniósł w górę sianko* Villis – I drewno *podniósł drewienko* Jeff – Dziś ponownie zabawimy się w Baśń. Thomas – Mówiłem -,- Rain – W jakiej baśni się coś budowało? Nie kojarzę. Jeff – Zabawicie się w Trzy Małe Świnki. Grupowe westchnienie. Sail – Już rozumiem. My, Kapturki, zbudujemy domek z Siana, Baba Jagi… Jeff – Stop! Ja tłumaczę zasady. Sail zamknął usta. Jeff – Jak już słyszeliście. Budujecie domek z surowca, który wylosowali wasi przedstawiciele. Melody – Wygramy! Mamy cegłówki. Jeff – Tak, możliwe… Stos materiałów jest na waszym terenie, nie będziecie widzieli pracy innych drużyn, wiec będziecie oryginalni. Jeszcze jedna ważna sprawa. Możecie używać tylko tego co będzie w waszej strefie. Zakaz wycieczek do lasu. Constance – To logiczne, las nie lubi intruzów. Jeff – Tja… Musicie się skupić, podczas budowania, na kilku rzeczach. Krystynka – Słuchamy :> Jeff – Do musi mieć daszek, wejście i musi być… wilkoodporny! Nissa – Wilko co? Z drzewa zeskoczył Chase. Chłopak miał srebrny kombinezon z doczepionym paskiem, który symbolizował ogon. Miał też szarą maskę i doczepione, stojące uszy. Chase – A-u. Wyję -,- Melody – O jejku, w co wy go włożyliście?! Nissa – Wygląda słodko :P Cole i Thomas spojrzeli dziwnie na Nisse, Rain zaśmiała się. Chase – Mrau *naprężył mięśnie* Villis – Na czym będzie polegała rola Chase’a? Jeff – Już mówię. Wasze domki będą musiały być wytrzymałe. Nasz Wilk *wskazał na Chase’a* postara się je splądrować. Wy po skończonej budowie opuszczacie domek przygotowany na atak. Rouse – Budowa warowni, ekstra :D Jeff – Każda drużyna zajmuje jedno stanowisko. Wilki na lewej, Jagi po środku, Kapturki po prawej. Macie półtorej godziny na budowanie… Może trochę więcej, zobaczę wasze poczynania. Sail – To zaczynamy? Jeff – Tak. Zadanie Start! Zawodnicy pobiegli na swoje stanowiska. Chase – Będzie zabawa :P Zadanie: 159x159px Czerwone Kapturki zajęli bazę po prawej stronie polany. Na ich stanowisku (odgrodzonym białym, wysokim, parawanem od Baba jag) leżał wielki stóg siana i parę długich gałęzi. William – Czemu mamy najgorszy materiał?! W tej głupiej baśni domek z siana rozpadł się pierwszy! Ildefons – To ty siano wybrałeś kiedy losowałeś. William warknął. Sail – Ale to jeszcze nie znaczy, że przegramy! Możemy dać radę. Constance oderwała wzrok od parawanu. Constance – Właśnie. Mamy do dyspozycji 6 kijów i mnóstwo siana. Będziemy pleść, składać, przykrywać aż zbudujemy coś wytrzymałego. Ildefons – Czytałem dużo Krzyżaków. Taki spec jak ja pozna czy budowla jest w pełni warowna. Nookie – To doskonale! Sail – Właśnie, widzisz William. Zbudujemy lepszy domek z siana niż ktoś inny z cegieł! William nie kontaktował. Patrzył na przeciwległy brzeg strumieniu. Stał tam wilk… William przetarł oczy, Sail pomachał mu ręką przed oczami. Sail – Wszystko ok? William – Tam! *wskazał na brzeg* Drużyna spojrzała. Na przeciwległym brzegu była tylko ściana jodeł… Nookie – Coś ci się przewidziało :/ William – Mówi ta, która widziała błędne ogniki -,- Constance złapała Williama za ramię. Constance – Opowiesz mi o tym co widzisz, ale potem. Skupmy się na budowie… 159x159px Baba Jagi zajęli swoją, środkową strefę. Mieli do dyspozycji stos desek. Alexis – Omg. Tyle drewna. Pewnie pełne termitów >.< Villis podniósł deskę, przejechał po niej palcem. Villis – Dobra robota. Drewno świerkowe. Rouse – Widać, że drwal. Zna się na rzeczy. Alexis zaśmiał się. Alexis – Taki drwal, że sobie uciął nogę. Cała drużyna rzuciła mu zabójcze spojrzenie. ' Exri podniosła dwie deski. Jedną dłuższą drugą krótszą. Exri – Coś z tego powstanie. Tylko nie wiem czy będzie wilkoodporne. Rouse też wzięła do ręki deskę. Rouse – Dobry plan, solidna konstrukcja i mamy fort. Bedif zaklaskał w swojej kuli (widać tylko gest). Exri – A co będzie robił Bedif? Rouse – Cóż *podeszła do dmuchanej kuli* Kula ma dużą wytrzymałość. Przy odpowiednim rozpędzeniu wytwarza duże ciepło i tarcie. Gdyby tak pobiegał w miejscu, ocierając kulą o deskę wyrównał by ją lekko i przystosował. ' Alexis – Brzmi ciekawie. Lepiej by robił to niż nic. Zwłaszcza kiedy będziecie pracować. Villis – A waćpanna nie zamierza? Alexis podmuchał na paznokcie. Alexis – A fuj. Ble. Przecież to jest groźne dla mojego lakieruuuu… Villis dał Alexisowi stosik desek na ręce. Villis – Pracuj, bo wylecisz. Exri pojawiła się w błysku za Alexisem. Dźgnęła go wykałaczką w tyłek i z powrotem przeteleportowała się pod biały parawan. Alexis – Kto to? Rouse wyjątkowo trzymała stronę Exri. Gwizdała niewinnie razem z kosmitką. 159x159px Złe Wilki mieli stanowisko najbardziej po lewej. Blisko płotu, blisko strumyka. Szum cały czas im towarzyszył (No co? Parawany długie, a ich stos był w tyle…). Członkowie drużyny spojrzeli niepewnie na wielki, ceglany sześcian. Miał chyba 2 metry wysokości… Krystynka – Cudowny mur! Raz u mnie w Polsce, w Krakowie byłam na zamku. Tam też były tak pienne cegłówki. Rain – To… Cudownie :) Thomas przewrócił oczami. Thomas – Mamy cegły, nie mamy cementu. Jak chcecie działać? Cole – Może pani ekspert nam poradzi *spojrzał wymownie na Krystynkę* Krystynka – No… Ja nie jestem architektem *wyszczerzyła się, lekko zadrgała jej powieka* Nissa wstała z ziemi. Zawiesiła się na Thomasie i Cole’u. Nissa – Stonehenge zbudowali bez gwoździ i cementu. My też damy radę. Melody – I takie myślenie jest nam potrzebne *zbiła piątkę z Nissą* Thomas – Bardzo fajnie, ale co zbudujemy? Rain – Jak to co? Zrobimy coś czego nasz sexi wilk nie zburzy. Cole – A czego on nie zburzy? *założył ręce* Rain podrapała się po brodzie. Rain – Solidnie zbudowanego schronu z dachem. Nissa – Jakim dachem? Rain wyjęła spomiędzy cegieł płytę wiórową. Rain – Dostaliśmy bonus do cegieł ^^ Melody – Super! Bierzmy się do pracy. ' 159x159px Czerwonym Kapturkom praca szła dość dobrze. Nookie i Constance wspólnymi siłami plotły z siana coś co przypominało… pokrywkę od garnka XD Miały już talerzowaty kształt. Teraz robiły wypukłość w centrum okręgu. Nookie – Constance. Ta nakrywka musi być duża? Constance – Niekoniecznie *przyklękła nad ramą pokrywki, wplotła w nią parę sianek* Nookie – Powtórzę tak kontrolnie… Musimy umocnić szkielet, zapełnić wnętrze, zrobić szpic. To tyle? Constance – To nie tyle. To aż. Aż tyle. Wyplatanie to megatrudna sprawa. Nookie – Gdzie się tego nauczyłaś? Constance – Szaman Masajów uczył mnie kiedyś wyplatać łapacze snów. To podobne. Jak chcesz mogę cię kiedyś nauczyć robienia łapaczy. Nookie – Bardzo chętnie :D ' Kawałek dalej William i Sail skończyli wbijać pale w ziemię. 6 długich drągów umieścili na wierzchołkach wyrysowanego butem sześciokąta (foremnego of course). William – Mamy podstawy. Mamy szkielet *otarł pot z czoła. Zrzucił marynarkę, rzucił ją pod parawan* Sail – Gorąco ci? William – Trochę siły musiałem użyć. Czas spuścić z eleganckiego tonu. Sail – Spuść. Byle szło nam dobrze na zadaniach :) William usiadł na ziemi. William – William Prince nie przywykł do takiej pracy… Sail usiadł obok kolegi. Sail – Pociesze cię. To jeszcze nie koniec. William spojrzał na Ildefonsa, który plótł z siana sznur. William – No nie, jeszcze obwiązywanie? Sail pokiwał głową. ' 159x159px W tej drużynie prace rozpoczęły się podobnie do Czerwonych Kapturków. Villis wbił w ziemię 4 dłuższe deski. Villis – Będziemy mieli piękny kwadracik. Rouse – A bokami będą powbijane w ziemię deski :> Oboje spojrzeli na wspólną pracę Alexisa i Bedifa. Alexis podkładał pod kulę deskę, Bedif obrabiał ją, heblował. Obrobioną deskę Alexis wyjmował spod kuli i kładł na stos. Alexis – Praca jest okropna ;_; Wolę knucie niż pracowanie *włożył pod kulę kolejną deskę* Exri – Gotowe *pojawiła się w blasku obok stosu desek. Wzięła deski i podała je Villisowi* Villis – Dzięki Exri. Exri – Nie ma za co :) *odwróciła się* Exri – Jesteś super :> Exri – Wiem *odeszła mówiąc coś sama do siebie* Rouse – Ok. To ty wbijaj deski w ziemię i rób płot, a ja posłucham lasu *wyjęła z kieszeni jakiś okrągły radar z podłączonymi słuchawkami. Poszła w stronę strumyka* Villis – Teraz tylko wbijać *podniósł deskę (deska była zaledwie parę centymetrów niższa od Villisa)* Będą ściany. Kawałek dalej Rouse wsłuchiwała się w strumień. Rouse – Dziwne odczyty *spojrzała na mini ekran wbudowany w radar* Coś jakby kod soniczny. Nie znam tego… Nagle obok niej usiadł Alexis. Alexis – Czego tam słuchasz? Rouse wyjęła słuchawki z uszu. Rouse – Nie interesuj się. W ogóle, czemu nie pracujesz? Alexis – Bedif robi sobie 3 minuty pauzy. Zmęczyło go bieganie *wyszczerzył się* ' Alexis – No powiedz. Kumpelo *dźgnął Rouse towarzysko w bok* Rouse – Nigdy nie spoufalam się z tobą. Twój gatunek jest skazany na wyginiecie! Rouse schowała sprzęt do kieszeni kitla i odeszła. Alexis został. Dalej siedział na trawie. Villis woła Alexisa. Villis – Alexis! Do roboty! Czas! Alexis ze spuszczonymi rękami poszedł pracować. 159x159px Cała drużyna układała cegły. Mieli już podstawę budynku – kwadrat ułożony z cegieł. Melody – I co teraz? *odłożyła cegłówkę na ziemię* Rain – Mamy podstawę, potrzebujemy ścian. Melody – Jest nas szóstka, a ściany są 4… Nissa – Układajmy po prostu kolejną warstwę cegieł, ale tak by nachodziły na siebie. Cole – A potem drugi rząd. Nissa przybiła Cole’owi piątkę. Rain – No to do dzieła *zaklaskała* Każdy wziął po cegłówce i położył na innej cegle. Tak pracowali. Cegła na cegłę itd. Praca fizyczna nie wszystkim odpowiadała. Krystynka kładła cegłówki z mega sztucznym uśmiechem i mega drgającą powieką. ' Melody położyła cegłę równo z Krystynką, uśmiechnęła się. Melody – Jak ci się pracuję. Krystynka powoooli odwróciła głowę. Krystynka – Jest po prostu *położyła cegłówkę* cudownie :S Melody – A ja się trochę męczę *położyła cegiełkę* Murowany domek to mnóstwo pracy. Thomas stanął obok pań, położył cegłę. Thomas – Musimy się napracować aby wygrać, więc panny mogą nie marudzić -,- Krystynka odeszła chwiejnym krokiem. Melody – Wprowadzasz złe emocje! Thomas – Trudno *poszedł po nowe cegły* 159x159px Tej drużynie praca szła nad wyraz sprawnie. Constance i Nookie ukończyły plecenie daszku. Leżał on teraz na trawie. Nookie wplątywała w niego dodatkowe, słomiane łańcuszki. William - Nieźle wam poszło *położył Constance rękę na ramieniu* Constance – Dzięki :) Będziecie teraz… William – Obwijać. Nookie i Constance spojrzały na Ildefonsa, który zrobił długą linę z sianek. Podeszły do poety razem z Williamem. Nookie – Xiąże. To jest niesamowite. Sail – Faktycznie, doskonale się sprawdził. Ildefons – Dziękuje za komplementy, są to dla mnie słowa zachęty. Sail podniósł kawał sznura. Sail – Powtórzmy plan. Obwijamy miejsce, przy miejscu, a potem… Ildefons – We wnętrzu ściany otwór wycinamy. Constance – Dokładnie. Sail podał Williamowi koniec sznura, sam trzymał drugi. Sail – To do dzieła. William – Do dzieła. Panowie owinęli sznur wokół wbitych w ziemi pal. Nookie – Teraz miejsce przy miejscu kochani ^_^ Panowie nie odpowiedzieli, powoli nawinęli kolejną warstwę sznura. Nookie – Brawo, brawo… Dziewczyna ujrzała niebieskie światełko w lesie, poszła w jego kierunku. Sail i William dalej obwijali, tylko Constance zwróciła na nią uwagę. Constance – Nookie, stój! *złapała ją ze rękę* Gdzie idziesz? Nookie – To światełko… Constance spojrzała na ognika unoszącego się tuż za płotem, wirował wokół wygiętego drzewa. Constance – Nie skupiaj się na nim. Nookie – To co robić? Constance – E… Wpleć więcej sznurków w daszek. Nookie mniej lub bardziej chętnie poszła poprawiać daszek. Constance – Uff *otarła pot z czoła* ' 159x159px Baba Jagi pracowali. Bedif ciągle heblował deski. Tym razem te dłuższe. Exri – No i mamy ścianki. Prawie. Villis wbił w ziemię kolejną deskę. 3/4 boki kwadratu były gotowe. Wciąż nie było ostatniej ściany, ani sufitu. Villis – Ciężko idzie. Lepiej by nam szło gdybyśmy używali gałęzi. Alexis – Fuj. Tam byłby pewnie kleszcze. Drużyna przewróciła oczami. Villis – Ale mielibyśmy przewagę. Alexis podniósł deskę przygotowaną na ścianę. Alexis – Mielibyśmy przewagę gdybyś pracował, a nie lenił się *wręczył Villisowi deskę* Rouse – Hola, hola! On męczy się z tą twardą ziemią i dopiero teraz robi przerwę. Ty robiłaś, łeś, łoś przerwę po podkładaniu desek! Alexis – To wymagające. W sklepie budowlanym miała bym za to kasę. Exri zawarczała. Exri – Lepiej się ogarnij! *wrzasnęła Alexisowi do ucha* Kobieta padł na ziemię z nogami w górę. Rouse – I po kłopocie. Bedif w kuli podbiegł do nich. Wskazywał na gardło. Exri – O, o. Chyba chce mu się pić. Rouse – Hm… Kula ma filtr powietrza, a w nim dodatkowy zamek, możemy mu tak podać wodę… Exri szybko przeniosła się nad strumień, nabrała wody do próbówki (tak, zwędziła ją Rouse), po czym wróciła (ciągle się teleportowała). Exri – Mam! Rouse delikatnie odpięła zamek kuli, szybko wrzuciła dużą probówkę, po czym zamknęła izolatkę. Bedif napił się. Exri – Niezły czas. Rouse – No, nawet powietrze nie uleciało. Villis – Oby zarodniki huby się nie rozniosły. Rouse – Fakt O_O Alexis – A! Zaraza! *wyjął z torebki odświeżacz powietrza i popsikał wszystko i wszystkich* Rouse – Ok? To zniszczy zarazę… 159x159px Drużynie Złych Wilków szło… Hm, no szło, ale jak? Mieli już dwuwarstwowy mur. Kwadrat. Wysokość konstrukcji? Z metr… Nissa – Mamy jeszcze tylko trochę czasu, a wciąż dużo cegieł *wskazała na stos cegieł* Rain – Dobrze, że mamy wejście :> Drużyna spojrzała na ich budowlę. Zamiast jednej ściany mieli płytę wiórową obudowaną cegłami. Cole – I to się wysunie? Rain – Yhm. Trzeba popchnąć w lewo. Thomas podszedł do konstrukcji. Popchnął w lewo, zrobił wejście. Melody – Ok… Mamy 3 ściany, drzwi, dużo cegieł i mało czasu. Nissa – Jeff powiedział, że czas jaki nam da zależy od działań. Melody – Minęła już ponad godzina. Krystynka – Czyli robimy blanki (link)^^ Reszta drużyny odwróciła się do Krystynki. Krystynka – No co? To taki typ obudowy muru. Cole – Tylko my nie mamy cementu. Fakt, dobry pomysł, ale my układamy z klocków. Jestem za tym, aby przykryć dach drugą płytą wiórową. Rain wyjęła spod reszty cegieł drugą płytę. Rain – Niezły bonus ^^ Krystynka – A róbcie co chcecie. To była tylko sugestia. Thomas – I bardzo dobrze *wyrwał Rain płytę i położył na budowli.* Dach jak się patrzy. Nissa – Obciążmy jeszcze resztką cegieł i będzie ok. Melody – To do dzieła! Drużyna znowu zaczęła układać cegły. 159x159px Sail i William skończyli obwijać pale. Dzięki nożowi Ildefonsa wycięli otwór. Teraz umieszczali dach. Constance siedziała oparta o parawan. Nagle strzeliła facepalma. Constance – Oh no. Nookie przysiadła się. Nookie – Co jest? Constance – Boje się jak las zareaguje na wbicie palów w ziemię. Nookie zaśmiała się. Nookie – Constance, Constance. Gdyby LAS miał reagować to by już to zrobił. Constance – Może… Ktoś zagwizdał. Dziewczyny spojrzały na ukończoną chatkę. Sail – Gotowe! Drużyna zebrała się wokół domku. Wyglądał imponująco. Jeden, okrągły otwór wejściowy, solidny dach, twarde słomiane liny tworzyły ściany. William – Udało się. Teraz czekajmy na Jeffa i Chase William usiadł na trawie razem z resztą teamu. Ildefons – Skończona praca, teraz nam energia wraca. Sail – Dobrze powiedziane. Siedzieli tak w kole. Constance obok Williama. Nookie obok Ildefonsa. Sail cieszył się integracją. ' 159x159px Ta drużyna patrzyła na swoją pokraczną chatynkę. Ot 4 ściany przykryte z góry deskami. Exri – Powalającego wrażenie nie robi :/ Alexis – Taka trochę melina. Rouse – Ale jest nadzieja, że będzie odporny… Ten nasz domek. Villis popukał w ściankę. Villis – Zobaczymy jak go przetestują. Od dmuchnięcia się nie powinien zepsuć. Rouse – Tylko co z domkami innych? Jeżeli będą lepsze. Alexis – O! Albo co jeśli wilk użyje wentylatora? Zbiorowy palm (łącznie z Bedifem w kuli) Alexis – No co? Villis – Nic, nic. *wziął głęboki oddech* Połóżmy resztę desek na dach. Rouse – Konstrukcja wytrzyma? Villis – Powinna. I wzięli ostatnie kilka desek, aby poprawić ostatnie kilka szczegółów. 159x159px Tak więc Złe Wilki przytwierdzili daszek do ścian. Cegły leżały na krawędziach daszku. Wszędzie cegły! Krystynka – Wracają wspomnienia z Wawelu *mówiła rozmarzona* Melody – Jeżeli wygram to postawie sobie dom i do jego budowy nie zostanie użyta ani jedna cegła! Mam ich dość. Nissa – Rozumiem. Ja już nigdy nie pomyślę o możliwości pracy na budowie. Cole – Ej, laski. Chyba nie było tak źle. Miałyście nas do pomocy *uśmiechnął się nie zdejmując kaptura z oczu* Nissa – No, może nie było aż tak źle *zarumieniła się* Thomas – Eh. To było głupie. Wolałem już zbieranie kwiatków. Cole rzucił mu groźne spojrzenie. Cole – A ja nie. Thomas podniósł ręce do góry i się wycofał. Rain – A jemu co? … Pocieszę go :> Poszła za chłopakiem… Nagle rozległ się gwizdek. Jeff przywołał zawodników do siebie. Teren obozu, polana, wyniki: 159x159px159x159px159x159px Jeff siedział na drewnianym płocie razem z Wilkiem Chasem. Jeff – Witajcie. Jak się pracowało. Alexis – Nie było tak okropnie :3 Nie mam drzazg ^^ Krystynka – Ja za to mam ceglany pył pod pazurami! Jeff – To okropne *udał poruszenie* Nissa – Skończmy ten teatrzyk. Poznajmy wyniki. Jeff – Jestem reality hostem. Nie chcę, ale musze trochę gadać… Thomas – To mów szybko. Jeff – Cieszcie się południem w lesie, a nie marudzicie… Dobra, sam jestem ciekaw… Kurtyny w górę! Chase podbiegł, odciągnął baldachimy na bok. Wszyscy zawodnicy ujrzeli 3 efekty swoich prac. 3 domki. 1 ze słomy, 1 z drewna i 1 z cegieł. Jeff – Imponujące cuda architektury. Tylko czy są wilkoodporne? Sail – Chwila! Za nim zacznie się sprawdzian powiedz, jak będą oceniane domki? Jeff – Nasz ekspert postara się je zniszczyć, oceni, który był najlepiej przystosowany do obrony… Chociaż w tak małych domkach mogły by mieszkać chyba tylko krasnoludki. Rouse – Ha, ha, krasnoludki :D Jeff – Eh… Chase. Działaj! Chase na pierwszy ogień wziął domek z siana, domek Czerwonych Kapturków. Nookie – Boje się *zasłoniła oczy dłońmi* Chase stanął przed domkiem. Napiął mięśnie, podskoczył i delikatnie dotknął domek… Przetrwał. Sail – Jest ok. Nookie odsłoniła oczy. Jeff – To jeszcze nie koniec. Chase przewrócił oczami i w podskoku kopnął ściankę. Poleciało trochę siana, ale domek ciągle stał. Jeff – Wow! Domek wytrzymał takie kopnięcie. To znaczy, że wilk nie miałby szans. Chase wystawił kciuka w górę. William – Zdaliśmy! Grupowa radość czerwonych kapturków. Exri – To tyle? A jakieś bardziej destrukcyjne działania? Jak na zawołanie Chase staranował drewniany domek Baba Jag. Ostały się tylko nieliczne deski wbite w ziemie… i tak były ułamane. Exri - :O Jeff – I proszę. Jest destrukcyjne działanie. Villis – Czemu im tak nie zrobił? Chase – Bo nie było takiej potrzeby *opierał się o deskę* Jeff – Oj. Wygląda na to, że jedynie klęska Złych Wilków może uratować Baba Jagi od ceremonii. Krystynka – Atakuj przebierańcu. Chase zażenowany podszedł do ceglanego domku. Oparł się o niego. Efekt? Dach zsunął się, cegły pospadały. Jednak duża część konstrukcji wytrzymała. Melody – Ha! Przetrwaliśmy próbę! Cole – Nie przegraliśmy :D! Chase stanął obok Jeffa. Jeff – Mamy wyniki. Czerwone Kapturki zrobili najlepszy, wilkoodporne domek. Jesteście wolni. Czas do wieczora możecie spędzić na zabawie. Czerwone Kapturki zaczęli przybijać piątki. Jeff – Ok, ok. Kończcie ten rytuał *skończyli piątkować* Drugie miejsce mają Złe Wilki, zaś Baba Jagi pójdą na swoją drugą ceremonię… Ale to dopiero wieczorem. Teraz macie wolne. Rouse – Czyli na razie wracamy do obozu. Jeff – Tak. O 20. Pod bramą obozu. A teraz idziemy. Cała ekipa zwróciła się na ścieżkę. Głęboko w lesie: Postać w czerwonym kapturku idzie przez ciemny, iglasty las. ??? – Długa droga, nie mogę się zgubić. Postać nagle zatrzymała się. Na ziemi rósł czerwoniutki muchomor. ??? – 1, 2, 3… 20 kropek. Mają jeszcze czas Postać spojrzała w górę. ??? – A ja przez ten czas się nieźle nabiegam *postać pobiegła między drzewa* Obóz, czas wolny, stołówka: 159x159px159x159px159x159px Około godziny 16. Dwie, bezpieczne drużyny świętowały czas wolny na stołówce. Czerwone Kapturki pili ze szklanek napój przygotowany przez Constance… Nookie – Pyszny ten kompocik malinkowy ^^ Ildefons - Jaki pyszny smak, z pewnością odczuje jego brak *popił tabletki kompotem* Constance – Cieszę się, że wam smakuje. Constance usiadła pomiędzy Williamem a Sailem. Constance – Chyba zostało coś dla mnie… Sail dał Constance szklankę, nalał czerwonego napoju z dzbanka. Sail – Jest. Zasłużyliśmy na relaks. William – Tak, byliśmy świetni. William Prince jest z nas dumny! Constance szturchnęła Williama w bok. Constance – Już przestań z tym mówieniem o sobie w trzeciej osobie. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie. William – Dobrze. Przy drugim stole urzędowały Złe Wilki (siedział tylko Cole). Nie wszyscy, gdyż większość drużyny grała przy użyciu patyka i kamyka w mini golfa. Krystynka celowała właśnie do położonego na ziemi kubka. Krystynka – Strzał kometa! *uderzyła kamyk, wturlał się on do kubka* Melody – Brawo Krysiu! Krystynka zakręciła patykiem. Krystynka – Jestem boska. Thomas – Teraz ja… Rain – I ja… Do siedzącego przy stole Cole’a przysiadła się Nissa. Nissa – Skąd ten smutek? Cole – Jestem zamyślony *spuścił głowę* Nissa – O co chodzi? Mów. Cole – O ten kwiat… No wiesz. Wy widzieliście coś innego niż ja, a ja serio… Rozległ się głośny dźwięk. Kamyk poleciał prosto do okienka na brudne naczynia. Nissa – Co to?! Rain śmieje się. Rain – Ups. Za mocno strzeliłam. Thomas – Pójdziesz po naszą piłkę? Rain podeszła do okienka, już chciała się wczołgać, kiedy zobaczyła ciemną sylwetkę. Szybko odskoczyła. Melody – Co jest? Rain – Nic, nic. Melody – To może ja pójdę? Rain – Nie! Chodźmy nad strumyk…. Rain pociągnęła całą swoją drużynę na dwór… Czerwone Kapturki nawet nie zwrócili na nich uwagi. ' ' Dom z konarem w oknie: 159x159px Drużyna siedzi zamyślona w domku. Exri – Eh… Co robimy? Rouse – Pozbywamy się problemów *spojrzała na Alexisa, który leżał z zieloną maseczką i słuchawkami w uszach, miał też ogórki na oczach* Exri – Dobry pomysł. Bedif siedział w kuli. Przejechał dłonią po żółtym grzybie na twarzy… Zaczął podskakiwać i machać do Villisa. Villis – Ja? Bedif pokiwał głową i wskazał na drzwi. Villis – Ok. Dziewczyny, biorę go na spacer. Rouse rzuciła mu stetoskop. Rouse – Służę, usłyszysz jego słowa… Villis – Dzięki. Villis opuścił z Bedifem domek... Ceremonia: 159x159px Cała drużyna stała przy bramie do obozu. Jeff miał odstawioną tacę z 4 leśnymi mieszankami. Jeff – Witam was na waszej drugiej ceremonii. Exri – Streszczajmy się *spojrzała groźnie na Alexisa* Jeff – Idźcie głosować… Czy ktoś zagłosuję w imieniu tego… przypadku? Jejku, on nie chce lekarza? Wszyscy spojrzeli na Bedifa. Villis – Ja zagłosuję w jego imieniu, rozmawiałem z nim. Bedif pokiwał głową. Jeff – Ok… To idźcie głosować. ' ' ' ''' Jeff trzyma urnę, wyciąga głosy. Jeff – Gotowi? Baba Jagi – Tak! Jeff – Dobrze. Pierwszy głos… Alexis *pokazuje kartkę z niebieskim głosem* Alexis – O nie! Kto na mnie głosował? Jeff – Nikt ci raczej nie powie -,- Drugi głos… Bedif *pokazuje kartkę z drukowanym imieniem i emotką ;_;> Bedif spuścił głowę. Jeff – Głos na… Villisa *pokazuję kartkę opatrzoną odciskiem szminki* Villis – Eh… Jeff – I głos pełnomocnika… Bedif X2 *pokazał ów głos* Alexis – Ha! Ja zostaję! Drużyna odwróciła się do Alexisa. Exri – Tylko dlatego, że Bedif zachorował -,- Rouse – Ja i tak wolę chorego niż babochłopa :D Jeff – Wyjaśnicie to później *rozdał kubki z leśnymi owocami* Bedif, zapraszam do zaprzęgu leśnych koni. Villis popchał Bedifa w kuli na zewnątrz. Tam stała czarna dorożka zaprzęgnięty w dwa czarne konie, na bokach wozu płoną pochodnie. Woźnicą jest Chase, który mimo tego, że jest ciemno wciąż ma okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Villis – To cześć *wepchnął Bedifa na wóz* Chase popędził konie. Zaprzęg pognał z Bedifem w kuli na pokładzie. Exri złapała Villisa za rękę. Exri – Wolała bym inne zakończenie :< Villis – To dla jego dobra… Chodź Rouse. Cała trójka wróciła do domku, Alexis siedział przed stołówką i jadł owocki. Jeff dawno zniknął. '''Domek na drzewie: Jeff wszedł po drabinie do ukrytego nad obozem domku na drzewie. Prowadzący zrzucił bluzę, cisnął koszulkę w kąt, położył się na swoim łóżku brzuchem do góry. Przez szparę w dachu widać księżyc. Jeff – Prowadzenie mnie wykończy… Jeszcze to… Jeff wstał, otworzył szary zeszyt A4. Jeff – Chase robi dużo notatek… *zaczął czytać notatki* Koniec Co sądzisz o strategi Krystynki? Ciekawa zmiana I tak jej nie lubię Zobaczymy co z tego wyniknie Której parze kibicujesz (by byli razem)? Constance & William Constance & Sail Exri & Villis Cole & Nissa Rain & Nissa Thomas & Rain Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama The Forest